Esperas Inesperadas
by Habamaki
Summary: De cómo afrontar la paternidad cuando nunca tuviste un modelo paterno decente a lo largo de tu vida.


**Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen como tampoco lo hace la imagen de cover, si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra, mis disculpas.  
Ooc  
Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Esperas Inesperadas**

* * *

No siempre los primogénitos son esperados y ansiados por sus padres, muchos de ellos eran resultado de noches pasionales donde nadie había pensado en que podía ocurrir meses después, un buen ejemplo había sido el padre del niño del que estamos hablando. Solo lujuria y desenfrenadas muestras de amor se habían dado aquella noche donde habían creado a Kazuma.

Cuando se enteró la madre fue peor que enterarse de que tu perro se había hecho pipi –o tal vez del dos- en tus zapatos favoritos que te habías comprado hace menos de unas dos semanas. Golpeó a Abuto, al primo lejano tercero de Ungyo, y a cinco Yatos más quien la trataban de tranquilizar mediante su propia fuerza de que no fuese a matar al capitán que en esos momentos estaba entablando un trato con unos comerciantes bastante famosos en los entonces.

Pero, al salir de la reunión y despedir a los Amantos su mujer le azotó la cabeza contra el piso gritando algo acerca de seguridad y protección. Ni la menor idea tenía de lo que le sucedía a la más joven del grupo pero lo supo después de que le lanzase una especie de termómetro con tanta fuerza que quedó incrustado en el piso, ahí todo en su mente se aclaró.

Dos. Número par, número primo, además de que en su familia se daban malos presagios relacionados con aquellos múltiplos de ese número. Pero bueno, ese era el número de rayas de esa patética vara que habían comprado en una farmacia en un país con similitud de avances terrícolas, parecía un termómetro lo que estaba en sus manos pero no indicaba temperatura sino que indicaba si la muchacha estaba esperando a una cría, y la lotería tocó a su puerta.

Un electrizante respingo hizo que su cuerpo estuviese paralizado por al menos una hora mirando a la infinidad del espacio que tenían por vistas, no lo podía creer, era algo inimaginable lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Tenía ganas de correr por todos los lugares de la nave y a la vez dormir en su cama abrazando a su mujer; se sentía tan extrapolar que no sabía a qué hacer caso.

Nunca esperó tener un hijo. Tal vez sí, pero era un deseo tan lejano y profundo que habitaba en su corazón, el cual estaba inundado de miedo y anhelo que lo perdía de vez en cuando. Tuvo una infancia tan horrible, tuvo un asqueroso ejemplo de padre que le daba miedo que su hijo o hija en un futuro le dijese a alguien que su padre solo fue una figura pasajera en su vida, era una visión tan incierta la que tenía de sus decisiones que estaba tan atareado de pensarlas en ese mismo instante.

Kagura lo haría bien, ella tenía de referencia a esas millones de madres que vio en la Tierra cuando pequeña, o a esa vieja de la que siempre le hablaba en sus añoranzas cual la regañaba por sus ropas o por el mero hecho de estar viviendo con el samurái, además… el recuerdo de Kōka podía ser lejano pero estaba latente dentro de ella. Su mujer es un sol radiante para todo ese escuadrón de Yatos, era quien les hacía conocer el calor de una familia.

Con la cabeza llena de dudas caminó hasta el regazo de la pelirrosa que estaba sentada cubierta de lágrimas viendo su abdomen en el reflejo de la ventana, como si fuese un imán la atrajo a si para poder consolarla, tal y como ella lo hacía después de cada pesadilla.

— Serás la mejor —besó la cabeza de la femenina—, lo sé.

— Seremos los mejores —abrazó la cintura de Kamui—, sólo piensa en lo orgulloso que estará él de ser nuestro hijo.

Con una pequeña risa la lanzó a la cama para poner su mano en el abdomen—, ¿cómo sabes que es niño?

— Intuición maternal, Bakamui, seré la mejor madre.

— Lo serás.

— Y tú serás mejor padre que el nuestro, créeme, intuición de hermana, tú me criaste a mi después de todo.

— Tengo miedo por mi hijo —comentó riendo.

Kagura lanzó una lámpara, el edredón, sus zapatillas y el adorno de su pelo. Kamui durmió en la cama de Abuto con un ojo morado.

* * *

 **Es la tercera vez que edito esta mierda. Bueno, síntesis de todo: Esto es una cosa que salió de por allí y no era la idea principal, ya me harté que el dios de la paella no me ayude y tenga que escribir esto cada mil segundos, mañana tengo clases y tengo que preparar mi proyecto para las clases de cine: deseen suerte. Los quiere Maddo Onna-san, no olviden los reviews.**


End file.
